BLACK SUGAR
by Hanazaki Ryouta
Summary: manusia tak selamanya akan menjadi manusia yang sama,kadang kala seorang manusia akan berubah.entah menjadi manusia yang baik atau manusia yang jahat,kami-sama lah yang tau. dan perubahan itu terjadi dalam diri naruto.ia,tenggelam di dalam masa lalunya yang kelam.hatinya yang dahulu hangat kini membeku sedingin es. kalian akan tau kenapa ia berubah,lihat saja kelanjutan kisahnya:)


TITLE:"black sugar"

AUTHOR:ASAMI.

. GENRE:SUPRANATURAL,ROMANCE,ACTION..DLLL

LENGTH:LONG CHAPTER

RATING:M/T(kayaknya sih..)

WARNING: YAOI,SASUNARU

DISCLAIMER: OM..MASSASHI KISHIMOTO..

AUTHOR NOTE:semoga fic ini banyak yang suka..karena saya author baru disini..:3

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **"** **PERGI KAU,DASAR GADIS PEMBAWA SIAL!"**

 **"** **DASAR ANAK PELACUR!"**

 **"** **ANAK HARAM!"**

 **"** **ENYAHLAH KAU DARI MUKA BUMI INI!"**

 **"** **LEMPARI DIA DENGAN BATU..."**

 **"** **INI RASAKKAN.."**

Brukk..duk..

 _"_ _AWHH..SAKIT"_

 **"** **RASAKKAN.."**

 ** _"_** _hikss..hiks..sudah hentikkan sakitt.."_

 **"** **Ha...ha..ha rasakkan dasar anak pembawa sial seperti ibumu"**

 ** _"_** _ibukku bukan pelacur dan aku bukkan anak pembawa sial..hiks"_

 **"** **dasar anak haram"**

 ** _'_** ** _bukan aku bukan anak haram'_**

 **"** **anak pelacur"**

 ** _'_** ** _tidak aku bukan anak seorang pelacur'_**

 **"** **dasar pembawa sial"**

 **"** **HENTIKANNNNNNNNN!"**

Hah..hah..hah..

'sial mimpi buruk itu lagi'desah seorang wanita ,didahinya sekarang ini sudah dibanjiri peluh karena mimpi buruk yang menyeka keringat di dahinya ,wanita tersebut beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju sebuah jendela yang masih tertutupi oleh gorden berwarna coklat muda.

 ** _Kreekk.._**

Bunyi gorden tersebut,saat gorden itu terbuka cahaya matahari langsung menyebar kepenjuru kamar .sedangkan sang gadis hanya menyipitkan matanya pertanda bahwa cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya terlalu ia langkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi sambil mengambil handuk berwarna biru muda yang diletakkanya di lemari pakaian

 ** _Cklek_**

suara tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi,dari luar kamar mandi terdengar bunyi guyuran air shower .setelah beberapa menit berlalu suara shower berhenti kemudian keluarlah gadis tersebut dari kamar mandi dengan hanya sebuah handuk yang melingkar di tubuh ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaianya untuk mencari seragam sekolah yang hari ini ia harus memilih baju ia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi,tak beberapa lama kemudian ia keluar mengenakan seragam sailor konoha high school .

pada bagian kerah seragam tersebut berwarna biru donker sedangkan roknya 5 cm diatas lutut berwarna senada dengan kerahnya (ituloh seragamnya sama persis dengan kagome tetapi yang membedakan hanya warnanya saja dan roknya Cuma aku buat sedikit panjang)

lalu ia menghadap sebuah cermin seukuran tinggi tubuh manusia, sekedar untuk meneliti apakah dirinya sudah rapi dan sekaligus menata rambut blondenya dengan diikat twin sudah lengkap gadis blonde itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya, sambil mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas meja ia menuruni tangga tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan asing merasuki pikirannya dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

'argkkhh..ingatan ini,,,,,,siapa mereka?

'siapa laki-laki yang memiliki mata merah itu?',

dan siapa orang yang ada di sebalik laki-laki itu?' 'batin gadis tersebut,masih dalam keadaan tangan memegangi kepala ia termenung,memikirkan sosok orang yang ada dalam ingatannya itu

sekarang di dalam otaknya penuh dengan pertanyaan seputar ingatan itu. Lama gadis bermata blue saphire itu termenung,ia lalu teringat bahwa hari ini ada tugas penting dari sekolah dia harus segera berangkat. ** _CLEKK BRAKKK.._**

dengan tergesa gesa ia menuruni tangga,sampai sampai pintu rumahnya yang tidak bersalah pun di bantingnya #poor pintu :''3#

 **Naruto POV**

 ** _CLEKK BRAKKK.._**

Karena terburu buru aku langsung membanting pintu rumahku tanpa aku pedulikan ..kuso ini gara-gara ingatan tak jelas itu aku jadi terlambat masuk dijalan tanpa sengaja aku menabraki satu persatu orang yang lalu lalang di aku perdulikan teriakkan orang yang kutabrak,aku terus saja memacu langkah kakiku ini sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan ..sampai akhirnya diriku tiba di depan gerbang sekolahan.

"syukurlah belum tertutup.."desahku

aku begitu bersyukur karena gerbang sekolah belum tertutup apa kata kepala sekolah bila diriku terlambat bisa-bisa beasiswaku dicabutnya,sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan kuceritakan asal muasal dari mana aku mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah nan elite ini? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan bagaimana aku mendapatkan beasiswa,begini ehmm..walaupun aku termasuk orang jenius dan pintar errr.. sebenarnya aku mempunyai suatu kekuatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh akal pikiran ataupun iptek. Hmm.. aku berikan sedikit informasi, dengan kekuatanku ini aku mampu membunuh seseorang sekaligus menghidupkannya dan satu lagi aku dapat melindungi seseorang dari marabahaya apapun,Cukup...hanya ini yang bisa aku beritahukan pada kalian,suatu saat kalian juga akan tau kekuatanku yang sebenarnya.

*back to story*

Nah.. sekarang aku sedang berada di depan ruangan kelas tempatku menuntut sebelum masuk aku mengintip dari jendela sekedar ingin tau apakah sensei killer itu sudah datang atau belum bersyukur sensei killer itu belum masuk ke kelasku.

'ha ahh.. belum datang'batinku lega

Setelah dirasa aman lalu aku buka pintu kelas,

 ** _Krieet.._**

pada saat aku buka awal mula kelas yang begitu ramai menjadi sunyi senyap seketika.

 ** _Krik..krik..krik *suasana kuburan mode:on Xd*_**

Yang aku dengar saat ini hanyalah suara jangkrik bernyanyi,ohh..

sungguh... apakah harus setiap hari kejadian ini terulang aku masuk kelas ,suasana kelas menjadi gelap bersuasana suram bagai mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini jadi aku menanggapi mereka dengan memasang wajah datar ,kemudian aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku yang letaknya tepat di depan meja aku sampai di bangku,langsung aku letakkan tas di atas meja kemudian aku keluarkan sebuah eksiklopedia berbahasa jerman setebal 5cm #*sejak kapan naruto suka eksiklopedia.. palingan juga komik kalo nggak buku ica-ica milik kakashi yang di baca..*di lempar naruto ke empang tetangga :''3*#.

1 jam pun berlalu

aku hentikan aktifitasku sebentar dan wow.. ternyata kelas ini sedari tadi masih setia dalam kesunyiannya,namun tiba tiba..terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang pria berkulit putih mayat ,berambut hitam panjang ,serta bermata seperti ular. *Bakoro datang :3*

 ** _KRIEET.._**

Dia sering aku panggil bakoro,alias baka orochimaru semua orang di kelas ku sering memanggilnya seperti aku tak peduli yang terpenting tidak ada yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupku ,itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup ia berjalan kearah meja guru sesampainya di depan mejanya dirinya tetap berdiri sambil menatap kesegala penjuru ruangan,1 menit kemudian bakoro angkat bicara.

"ehm..anak anak saya umumkan bahwa hari ini pelajaran ditiadakan dan di gantikan tour kes ebuah museum bersejarah!"

karena mendengar pengumuman dari bakoro,kelas yang tadinya sunyi menjadi begitu itu semua berhenti ketika sensei paling killer itu meninju sebuah meja hingga ..retak ?#* **poor meja :''3 kasihan mejanya dipukuli** *#.dan seketika itu juga kelas kembali hening ditambah lagi aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan bakoro begitu pekat sampai sampai ada salah seorang murid yang terkena struk dan serangan jantung..#plaak ...:3 ok back to topic

"APA KALIAN BISA DIAMMM!..kalau tidak bisa diam akan aku masukkan kalian di kandang manda selama 1 bulan!"

mendengar penuturan guru bermata ular itu ,para murid hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan,kemudian ia melanjutkkan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi untuk ikut tour kali ini adalah mengunakan baju dari zaman ninja dahulu serta membawa perlengkapannya .yang tidak menurut..maka..kalian tahu sendiri" ujar sensei oro

Para murid kembali mengangguk pasrah,mereka takut kalau harus berurusan dengan peliharaannya bakoro yang satu itu.

'haahh...untung saja baju yang di madsut bakoro sudah aku persiapkan kemarin malam'batinku,namun aku lihat ada seorang siswa mengacungkan jarinya dengan gugup sepertinya karena takut kalo kalo ditelen sama bakoro #ngaco :3#. guru berkulit mayat itu hanya menatap siswa yang berani mengacungkan jarinya dengan seringaian mengerikannya,sang murid malah bertambah takut karena seringai yang ditunjukan sensei baka itu.

"hmm..ada apa?"tanya bakoro yang masih setia dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"be..beg begi..ni sen sei kami belum meminjam baju yang ha-rus kami pakai saat tour.." jelas murid tersebut keringat di pelipisnya semakin banyak,terlihat jelas bahwa ia semakin itu malah membuat seringai di bibir guru killer tersebut semakin melebar,kemudian ia menjelaskannya.

"tidak usah khawatir semua itu sudah dipersiapkan komite serta osis jauh hari,sekarang sebaiknya kalian ambil di ruang osis dan segera berkumpul di aula sekolah..tanpa ada yang terlambat..mengerti"

" mengerti sens-sei"

Setelah menjelaskan informasi itu bakoro berjalan keluar kelas,namun disaat berada di samping kursi tempatku duduk ia membisikan sesuatu kepadaku.

"jangan gunakan kekuatanmu saat tour nanti,jika tidak aku akan memberitahukan rahasiamu kalau kau adalah anak seorang pelacur..mengerti"bisik bakoro tepat di telingaku, aku hanya menanggapi perkataannya dengan diam tapi tanganku mengepal dengan sangat erat hingga buku buku tanganku memutih,kemudian guru brengsek itu muridpun berhamburan pergi keluar untuk mengambil kostum,aku yang sedari tadi hanya terduduk langsung berdiri sambil membawa tas menuju kamar mandi untuk bergegas ganti baju.

begitu selesai berganti baju, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju aula .disana para siswa sudah berkumpul,kulihat mereka memakai baju yang berbeda satu sama lainya,emmm ada yang memakai ikat kepala berlambang desa ninja sunagakure,ada juga yang berlambangkan -nama desa yang ku sebutkan barusan adalah nama 2 desa besar yang berjaya pada masa lalu..tapi tiba tiba ingatan tadi pagi nyasar lagi ke kepalaku.

'arghk..kenapa disaat aku melihat lambang itu ingatan ini selalu muncul'ucapku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit.

sebuah suara menyadarkan aku dari alam fikir ku,disaat aku lihat kepala sekolah sedang berbicara dengan alat pengeras tak terlalu memperdulikan omongannya karena waktu rapat koordinasi akulah yang disuruh membuatkan naskah pidatonya,grrr... saat ku ingat itu membuatku jengkel setengah mati,masa seorang kepala sekolah menyuruh muridnya untuk membuat sesuatu yang seharusnya dikerjakan ini termasuk syarat untuk memperpanjang beasiswaku bersekolah ..sudahlah aku tak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Setelah pidalo super panjang itu selesai,kami err madsut ku kelas kami masuk kedalam bus dan aku duduk nomor dua dari belakang sebelah semua murid sudah masuk ,bus pun ditutup,

'hah.,,perjalanan panjang pun dimulai' gumamku,tetapi aku mempunyai feeling bahwa akan ada sesuatu terjadi padaku. bus yang aku tumpangipun berjalan menuju sebuah tempat bernama museum. Aku sudah ramalkan jika tempat itu akan menjadi tempat paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku.

Sungguh perjalanan kali ini begitu dalam bus tak ada yang bisa kulakukan,selain memandang keluar ...aku berharap ada sebuah keajaiban datang kepadaku.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu terjadi,bus yang aku tumpangi seperti menabrak sebuah benda ,tapi aku tak tau benda apa yang tertabrak oleh bus .para murid termasuk aku pun berebutan turun dari bus karena kaget..yah kaget,perasaan itlulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaanku saat begitu? Sebab saat ku lihat keadaan bus bagian depan penyok seperti baru saja bertabrakan dengan batu atau benda keras lainnya.

'kenapa bisa?seperti itu?'batinku bingung.

Para murid yang keluar dari bus pun disuruh masuk kembali,saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di tangga bus **_DEG.._** aku merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan berasal dari arah belakang perkirakan jaraknya lumayan dekat dari tempatku berdiri sepertinya hawa ini berasal dari balik pepohonan itu.

Ku teliti..tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda ada seseorang ..sudahlah abaikan saja,mungkin aku sedang stres makanya berpikir yang aneh-aneh. masih berkecamuk dengan pikiran anehku,aku langsung menaiki bus lalu duduk ketempat ku dan melanjutkan perjalanan,ya walaupun dalam hati aku masih memikirkan peristiwa yang barusan terjadi.

"huft,mudah mudahan tak akan terjadi hal buruk yang menimpaku"

Naruto POV END

Setelah kepergian bus yang ditumpangi naruto,terlihat sekarang 2 sosok siluet hitam dibalik rimbunnya diantara sosok itu tampak memegang sebuah pedang yang berlumuran darah ,pedang itu seperti habis dipergunakan untuk menebas makhluk hidup.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu" kata salah satu sosok kedua siluet itu menghilang dalam bayangan..

TBC :V

 **REPYU..PLEASE,DI TUNGGU REPYU DARI READERS SEMUA..**

 **GOMENNNN..BANYAK TYPOS,ABSURD JUGA INI FICT..**

 **XD...gomen juga banyak readers yang bingung,karena banyaknya typos sudah ku perbaiki,semoga fict ini masih bisa dibaca para readers.**

 **fict ini full YAOI,,,KOK..**

 **penasaran sama kisahnya tunggu kelanjutannya aj..**

 **see u ^_^**


End file.
